1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and more particularly to an imaging device for imaging a sample carrier carrying an imaging object for measuring the density or color thereof or detecting the existence of light emission thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the biochemistry and molecular biology fields, it is common practice to house imaging objects 200, which are samples, in each well 110 of a micro-titer plate 100 as shown in FIG. 2, and to set them in an imaging device having an imaging means 10 as shown in FIG. 5. The whole micro-titer plate 100 is imaged at one time, and the density and color of each imaging object 200 contained in each well 110, or the intensity of chemiluminescence or fluorescence, is measured on the basis of this picked-up image.